Snapshots!
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: 2007 Movie Glimpses on the lives of the transformers and their human allies. Mikaela/Bonecrusher Judy/Starscream Maggie/Optimus Pure crack pretending to have a plot.
1. Bitter

**D****isclaimer: Do not own. Do not make any profit.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Bitter**_

He couldn't understand how exactly it had happened. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. He should be happy for her. He'd never seen her so happy before. He'd never been graced with such a radiant smile while they'd been going out. How could she give such a precious thing to one of them?

True, he and Mikaela were too different to be a couple. They were fucking great as friends though. They told each other everything… Or at least he'd thought so until he realized she'd kept this from him. From everyone…

Sam watched as the most beautiful girl in school was plucked from the ground effortlessly and placed on the giant alien's right shoulder. Sam tried not to imagine what would happen if she fell, but failed due to the precarious look of her current perch. She would've been safer if the giant robot had placed her on his scoop arm thingy, he thought.

Her laugh reached his ears and he turned away from the sight of his ex-girlfriend sitting on the shoulder of the enemy. It shouldn't have been this way. It should've been him making her laugh. It should've been him seeing her smile. It should've been him the one getting her heart. Her voice mocked him.

"Oh, come on! You can't hate everything! There must be something you don't hate… How 'bout penguins? Everyone loves penguins."

"Human… if you hadn't fixed me I would've had to kill you for that stupid comment."

"Yeah, right… Now spill! What does the big bad Bonecrusher likes?"

"Fine! But only to shut that slagging mouth of yours, you stupid organic femme! I don't like anything."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is, squishy. I don't like anything."

"Not even me?"

"You, I tolerate only because you were the one responsible for making me operational again. Will you shut up now or do I have to shoot you to make you silent?"

"I love you too, ya know."

Mikaela had confessed to being weak against big muscled jerks. And Bonecrusher had all the requirements to make her his.

* * *

_Edited: 2/16/09_


	2. Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Other people with more money and power do. I also do not own Bioshock, Metal Gear, Halo, Warcraft and Final Fantasy. I am making no money from them.**

_A/N: _The Xbot360 communicates using videogames. The idea does not belong to me, I am quite sure I read it on livejournal but I do not remember who it's rightful owner is. And while I own neither the Earth-robots nor the idea, their names are mine.

* * *

_**Ratchet's Holiday**_

It had been a year since the battle at Mission City. Twelve months after she'd both been given life and tasted mortality. Three hundred and sixty five days after she'd been saved and welcomed within the ranks of the Autobots.

Her existence, and that of her little group of ragtag survivors, marveled them. There had been only four of them: a cell phone by the name of Droppedcall, an unstable car named Totaled, a soda machine called Quenchthirst and her, Cheat, a videogame console. Unfortunately, Totaled died after causing a horrible crash on the Highway. Cheat didn't feel bad for the loss. Totaled had been out of control and it was better she died alone rather than taking the rest of the group with her. But thinking about a dead ally was not on today's plan for the Xbox femme. Today she would repay the Autobot medic for everything he'd done for her group.

Created for the sole purpose of entertainment, Cheat had observed the medic, analyzed his everyday actions and concluded that she'd never seen him relax. She even double checked her results with the Camaro and the Pontiac. She'd been right! And who better to get the medic to relax than her?

The small earth-based femme creeped into the Autobot's med room stopping only to see the Autobot slowly cleaning his tools.

"What do you want?" the medic said, startling her and making her jump slightly. The medic had stopped his work and was now looking at her expectantly.

"Is the screen giving you problems?"

The screen in question flipped open and a little girl appeared screaming, "Mr. B! No! No! No, no, no!"

Ratchet cocked his head to one side, obviously analyzing her message. Cheat found it slightly frustrating, but if it wasn't for the screen, there would be no way for her to communicate outside of her group. Their communication signals were so different Ratchet had not seen a way to make them compatible.

"If everything's fine. Why the slag are you here?" he finally responded. Cheat puzzled over the strange curse word while looking for the correct message.

The Xbox's screen changed images, "You're good!"

"Don't need to thank me. I'm just doing what I was programmed to do."

The images changed yet again. A green-armored human talking with a soldier formally dressed soldier. Ratchet didn't waste time concentrating on the imagery.

"And you told me you were going to wear something nice. Folks need heroes, Chief. Gives 'em hope. So smile, would ya, while we still got somethin' to smile about."

Ratchet's processor faltered, "Are you trying to cheer me up, Cheat?"

"You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown. I've taken care of everything," the now medieval looking imagery continued.

Ratchet surveyed the room. He'd already finished with the scheduled routine check ups, cleaned the room, performed inventory and sent Optimus the list of materials that needed restocking. The only thing left for him to do had been to clean his tools and his day would've been complete. Which would make him search for something else to do, like going to the hospital and help out or study more about organic anatomy, but Cheat's appearance changed everything he had planned.

If Ratchet was honest, they had no idea how to treat the small group. When they met, only the cell phone had been able to communicate with them. All of them were violent and angry, and although right now they weren't running around destroying things, injuring or killing the humans, Ratchet was sure they had some Decepticon programming inside them. To see the self-proclaimed leader of the group actively seeking him out, out of gratitude, was something amazing in the medic's eyes. To hear that she'd planned something for him made his spark pulse in anticipation.

"What do you have planned?"

"Alright! Let's hit that PAAH-TAY!" the image of a yellow dressed girl on the screen said and the Xbox closed the screen and ran past him into the hallway.

To Ratchet's view, they walked slowly towards what Jazz called the rec. room. It was big enough for all of them. The robots, and their human allies, had slowly filled the place with whatever they found amusing. Ratchet had been there a few times, usually to drag one of them for a check up.

Everyone was there. Even the Autobots that had preferred to roam around had apparently returned for this. There was enough fuel to last them for a few weeks. Music, courtesy of Jazz and a recently arrived Blaster filled the place. The humans were also catered to and were apparently having a nice time among them. But it was the giant sign that read: _"Ratchet's Day!"_ that made him stop.

"Ratchet's Day?"

"Yeah, can ya believe that, Ratch? I don't know how she did it, but the little femme talked Prime into this. From now on, every September three will be Ratchet's Day," Blaster told him while changing music.

"There are those that said this day would never come...What have they to say now?" a funny looking creature spoke from Cheat's screen and Ratchet couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Edited: 2/16/09_ - added and fixed


	3. Practice

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Someone else owns them.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Practice Makes Perfect**_

"Uhm, Ratchet? You mean I'm…" Mikaela couldn't finish the sentence. Instead, she looked down at her still flat belly.

"You're five weeks into your gestational period," the Autobot medic repeated, not for the first time, the same sentence.

"But… I thought… I never…" the human girl continued and Ratchet couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

"I am not repeating it again, Mikaela. My results are conclusive. Didn't he tell you about the possibility?" the rescue vehicle replied, cutting off her babble.

"You mean he knew!" her indignant screech was loud enough to make him wince even though she was on the ground and several feet away from his audios.

"I take it he didn't tell you it was possible," Ratchet drawled while gaining a warning glare from the human. He wasn't really impressed by it. Better and more dangerous robots had tried to stare him down before.

"It is one of the side effects of using the 'holograms', as you call it."

"But holograms are not supposed to make people pregnant!" the girl replied.

"And they do not. The problem stems from the fact that the word 'hologram' was the only existing word in human speech that was available to us," the medic began to explain while carefully studying his patient's reaction.

Mikaela's eyes widened at the implication, but she said nothing. Giving Ratchet time to finish his explanation.

"We blend, Mikaela. It is our way of life. Our very survival often depends on how good we blend in. Our 'holograms' are our way to blend in with humanity. Our forms are much too big to pass unnoticed. Our 'holograms' are a hundred percent accurate, down to the smallest detail. Facial expressions and other nuisances are not part of the 'hologram' deal and make us look strange by normal human standards, but they can be learned…"

"Wait!" the girl interrupted what had become a medical lecture right in front of her eyes, "When you say the holograms are a hundred percent accurate to the smallest detail, are you actually saying…"

"That we expel fluids as humans do in our disguise? Sure!" the medic's optics were bright with excitement. Not many liked to listen to his explanations.

"We even study the composition of them so they can be replicated."

"And that's how I got pregnant?"

"Not how. That actually involves physical intimacy. Where a male inserts his…"

"I know that part, Ratchet. I was there," a red faced human interrupted him.

"Yes, of course. I know that," the medic said hurriedly.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. The Autobot medic contented himself with cleaning his tools while Mikaela mused over how much he cleaned them.

"Ah, yes. Bumblebee asked Bonecrusher once what you two kept doing all alone. He told Bumblebee you were practicing," the medic broke the silence, "You can tell Bonecrusher he doesn't need to practice anymore. I believe he's quite good at it."

"I'll tell him that. As soon as I figure how to tell the big, bad, I-tolerate-you-because-you-saved-me, robot he's going to be a father."

* * *

_Edited:2/16/09_


	4. Dialogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers and I am not making any money by writing this. I also do not own Law & Order and Christopher Meloni (Elliot Stabler) owns himself.

* * *

**_Dialogue:_**

"Wait. Repeat that again."

"I said I need your input in a very delicate situation."

"Uhm… No offense but… Why me? You've got Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sam, Maggie, Glen, the military and the government. Surely they can help you more than me."

"Negative, Mikaela. You are the only one capable of answering me," a pause, "I also do not like the way you are underestimating your capabilities."

"It's not like I do much, you know."

"Not much? You are currently our medic's prized helper. With your help he was able to repair Jazz. You alone repaired a Decepticon."

"Okay, fine, you can stop praising my mechanical skills. What do you want to know?"

"I wish to know if this is acceptable."

"Did you call me to know if your hologram is acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Just checking," a long pause, "Why does it look familiar?"

"I took the liberty of making slight modifications on the image of a human actor named Christopher Meloni."

"Oookay… Well, it looks good. I'd even say hot, actually."

"Do you truly think so?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe Maggie will like it?"

"You are doing this for Maggie?"

"She is a fascinating human female."

"And a fan of Law & Order too, right?"

"Affirmative. She has asked me to record the program whenever she isn't able to watch it."

"Fine. You like Maggie. You look good enough to eat. Now go get her. What's stopping you?"

"Well… I have another request."

"Shoot."

"Why? There are no threats here."

"Hahaha… Sorry. It's just a phrase we use… Hahahaha… Tell me."

"Mhmm…"

"I mean it. I'm sorry. See? No laughing."

"I have researched it, but I am afraid to make an error. You can help me learn the proper way to do it."

"You want to learn something humans do, right?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay. I'm in!"

"Do you not want to know what it is first?"

"Is it going to get me killed?"

"Negative. It is an enjoyable human act. Death has no part in it."

"Then, I'll help ya."

For the first time in his life, Ironhide was being silent. He was tired and wanted nothing more than give his report to Prime and recharge. He opened the door of Prime's office slowly...

"Very well… Mikaela, I need to mate with you."

"THE HELL!"

The silence stretched for a moment; Ironhide staring incredulously at Optimus and Mikaela.

"It's not what you think…"

"I know nothing," the Weapon's Specialist said, turning around and walking away.

Standing in that office were Optimus Prime and Mikaela Banes. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I guess I should go and explain to Ironhide before he tells someone else."

"Yeah… And Prime?"

"What is it, Mikaela?"

"Get Maggie to teach ya… Oh, and this never happened."

"Agreed."


	5. Trustworthy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, other people do. I make no money out of this.

**A/N: **Some references to G1, but it's still movie based.

* * *

**_Chance Encounters_**

He was the traitor. The one everyone suspected. The one everyone thought of first when someone needed to be blamed. The one no one trusted. The one no one called when they needed help. He knew it. Learned to live with it. Had, in fact, learned to enjoy it.

At least that's what he told himself. He was so good at lying; he suspected he'd learned to lie to himself. He never analyzed that thought process further. Better to lie to yourself than letting the truth hurt him.

He believed in his cause. He believed in the superiority of his faction. He believed they could win this stupid war. He just didn't believe in Megatron anymore. Going missing only made him hate his leader more. The slagger abandoned them to die while he searched for the Allspark. And what little respect and obedience had remained, was forcefully erased from his processor as the truth behind his disappearance was revealed.

Ice.

Solid H2O in lower temperature. That was all that had held the mighty Megatron trapped for millennia. What had turned the great Lord High Protector into a laboratory turborat. He had left the slagger to die. He had better things to do with his life than stay and protect a relic of a once great leader.

Unfortunately, that pathetic little bunch of organics came with not so pathetic and quite painful sabot rounds. He'd researched them as soon as Scorponok had told them what had happened to his tail. He still laughed at the drone's misfortune. Or he would've laughed if he could've. He'd been shot and had barely managed to escape. Primus smiled on him once more, validating his existence and purpose.

Days went by and his injuries slowly repaired themselves. There were still some injuries, glitches and errors, but he would survive. He would live. He would come back.

And once he felt better, he took to the skies once more. He needed to search for survivors. Using their comms didn't work and Starscream was beginning to believe it had nothing to with his injuries. Unfortunately, his plans crashed along with him. The fall injuring him even more and making him cry out in pain. He'd transformed back into his regular mode and began assessing the damage, when _it_ appeared.

A frail looking adult human female. She simply walked into his line of sight as she came out of the small forest he crashed into. For a few seconds they just stared at each other in silence. He was actually considering squashing her right now, paintjob be damned. It wasn't as if he was in prime condition anyways.

"Oh my God, you're one of them!" she exclaimed and Starscream's murdering thoughts left him for a moment.

"One of them?"

"Yes! Oh, Sammy has told me so much about you all. I'm sorry for trying to send that Bumblebee away, but I was trying to protect him," she continued, and apparently this Sammy was friends with the Autobots. He was so slagged when they arrive here. What a pathetic way for the Air Commander to die.

"Oh, but you crashed. Are you okay? I didn't know you could also transform into planes. I don't remember much of what he said, beyond thirty foot tall robots and his new car being one."

And he was beginning to wonder if they had an off button somewhere. The femme just kept going on and on. Primus! Let a mech die in peace, at least. She didn't even wait for him to answer the questions.

"I'm pretty sure it feels nice to fly. I always wanted to fly when I was a kid. I wonder, if you already can fly, does that mean you wanted to be a car when you were a little kid. Do you even have kids?" she continued obliviously, and Starscream felt like screaming. Only that would attract more attention and with his current luck, it would be an Autobot or another talkative human.

He moved, a screeching sound filled the air and he winced in pain. Great! More work for his internal repairs. At least the sound shut her up. She was staring at him with her optics wide open and radiating concern for him. This was new for the Decepticon.

"Do you want me to call Sam and tell him to get the others here for you? That didn't sound so good."

"No. Don't call them. They are busy right now and I don't want to bother them," he lied and he felt stupid at how silly it sounded. At least the human seemed to believe him as she stayed where she was.

"Aren't you far away from the city, erhm…" he stopped and looked at her.

"Judy. Judy Witwicky. Sam's mother. Thought you robots all knew me by now," she made a little sound, laughter he reminded himself.

"I just arrived," he lied again, "They told me they were busy and to make my way to the base when I crashed."

"Oh, you poor plane. I was waiting for Ron, my husband, to come pick me up when I heard the crash. Are you sure you're okay? Can I help you?" she asked and Starscream hesitated.

She seemed so sincere it was disconcerting to him. No one trusted him. No one believed him. Yet, here she was, a little organic thing that didn't even reach his ankle joints, standing closer to him than any other and worried about him.

"Internal repairs will take care of everything. There's nothing else to do but wait."

"Oh…" she remained silent for a long moment. Only to turn around and leave without another word. Humans were so fragging strange.

Four hours later, Starscream was bored to the Pit. He'd already checked his Diagnostics and had verified the repairs had been done correctly this time. He even found the reason he crashed and had fixed it. He would be able to fly tomorrow and he was going crazy here.

A rustling sound came to his audios. Another slagging creature that would most likely want to settle inside of him.

"Good, you haven't left. I didn't want to explain Ron why I was going back after I told him I was going to spend the night out."

"What?" he turned, only to find the same human femme, Judy, staring at him. She was carrying a lot of bags.

"I told Ron I was going to stay with Karen. She's a friend of mine. She's going through a bad divorce and I stay with her sometimes," she started organizing her things.

"I hate using her to cover for me, but I couldn't go and tell Ron about you. He isn't too happy with Sam and you guys."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a camp. I can't stay the night without a proper camp built. Oh, I remember when I was in the girl scouts. I looked forward to these camping trips."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm not leaving you. Not while you're hurt anyways."

And it hurt. To know that only a squishy would dare do something like that for him, hurt. And not any human, but the mother of an Autobot friend.

"So you never told me. Do you guys have kids? Did you dream of being a car or some other ground vehicle? Do you even dream?" the femme began questioning.

As the night wore on, Starscream found himself answering the silly questions and even asking questions of his own about humans and their strange customs. It was different. It was strange. And while he still didn't like humans, Judy was tolerable.

He watched, amused, as she denied her recharge cycle in favor of asking him more questions. In the end, her programming won and she simply slipped into recharge. He watched her silently.

Tomorrow he would be gone. Back to being a Decepticon in a place where there were no others except him. He wasn't going to bother going back to Cybertron for reinforcements. Shockwave would rather do the _'logical'_ thing and kill him. No, he wasn't going back. He would remain here and build a base. He would wait for the other Decepticons to arrive and he will receive them.

And maybe, he would take time to see this human, Judy, again. The only one in the entire universe that dared trust the Air Commander of the Decepticon Army. Because he'd been around long enough to see through lies. And she had lied to him. The only reason she didn't tell anyone was because she knew. She knew what he was and she still came. She knew and she still trusted him. And Starscream found himself trusting her in return.

* * *

Edited: 2/16/09


	6. Frigid

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, more important people than me do. I make no money out of this.

**A/N:** Minor differences when compared to my lj entry of this fic. Hopefully less mistakes. More G1 references...

* * *

_**Musings of a Confused Squishy**_

Frigid, he'd called her. Because she couldn't bring herself to touch him anymore. At least not touch her like he wanted to. It made her feel guilty. She could still remember that Ron was supposed to be funny. He had to be, she spent half of her life laughing at the things he said or did. She still remembered that he mostly knew how to take care of things. Oh, she wasn't a helpless little girl, but she always let him try things first. And she could still remember he used to be interesting, smart and romantic. She was sure her memories weren't wrong. She had twenty years of her life invested on him. She loved him… she still did, right?

Then why was it so hard to laugh now? She found herself yelling at him to shut up and stop those tasteless jokes of his. Why did it bother her now so much that he wanted to be the one in charge? Why was he now so dull, boring and corny? They didn't talk anymore and the situation annoyed her. How could twenty years, once so cherished, could suddenly weigh on her like a ball and chain? She loved him.

Loved…

Not anymore.

But how could she when there was another? Oh, she knew what he was, what he'd done, but if that sweet girl Mikaela could repair one and the Autobots could have that police car tied down, she could befriend him. He could be her secret.

He hadn't hurt her. He'd actually let her stay with him. humoring her by answering all of her questions. And when she opened her eyes in the morning to find him gone, she had honestly believed it was over. A thought that hadn't bothered her in the least. She wasn't a young girl anymore. That one meeting would've been enough for the rest of her life.

Two months passed with no eventuality. True, she constantly thought about him and she actually paid attention whenever Sam was talking about his day for news of the flier. And in two months there was no word from him. And as the two month mark came; he appeared.

He looked even more intimidating now. She figured it was because he was fixed now. She didn't know if she had to run for her life or not. She debated what to do while he studied her silently. She was about to run away screaming, when he spoke.

"Do you still want to fly, human?"

And she said yes. Oh, it was amazing! Everything looked so small. And he showed off, speeding up until she was sure he'd take her to China only to slow down until she feared they would fall down. He tried to do pirouettes, but she screamed at him threatening bodily malfunction on him to get him to stop. To her, he seemed to have been feeling very playful, as he ejected her, transformed, catched her, let himself fall only to throw her in the air again and let her fall on his now open cockpit. He'd laughed the entire way back while she cursed him and his creator all the way up to the mythical Vector Sigma, including six generations that she completely made up. But it had been worth it. She'd flown. She'd actually gotten to feel the air rushing around her, even if she'd been falling at the time. He didn't say a word to her that day beyond what was necessary. She didn't mind. And if the next day she had to pretend sickness because her whole body ached, well it was worth it.

Two months after that, he was back. This time he didn't ask and she didn't hesitate. He brought her to this cliff with an amazing view and talked. About the base that he started. About his wait for reinforcements. What he learned after arriving to this planet. And she talked too. About Sam and how that girl, Mikaela, broke up with him for another. She briefly talked about the Autobots. And by the way he flinched and hurried to get her home, she knew it would've been better to not even mention them.

She'd been so sure he would not return anymore. Yet, this time she didn't have to wait two months. He appeared after one month. His next visit came after only two weeks. Now they saw each other almost every day. It worried her. She didn't want him to be found and killed, yet she eagerly awaited his visits.

Starscream was an enigma. Some days easily amused, others easily angered. She once labeled him as a walking temper tantrum. He was moody, liked to belittle the humans, and was ridiculously smart and sarcastic. Even his sense of humor was skewed. It was surprising to realize she liked all of this.

Missed it.

Needed it.

Needed him…

And when she closed her eyes, she could feel the air around her as she fell; and cold metallic hands catching her. When she closed her eyes, she could hear his metallic voice as he laughed, or shrieked, his amusement to the stars. And every time she closed her eyes, she found herself wanting him… loving him more. _Frigid_, Ron had called her. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Edited:2/16/09


	7. Addiction

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Do not make money from them. Wish I could tough...

**A/N:** Tell me what you think 'cause I'm not so happy with this chapter. And any mistakes you find, tell me and I'll fix them.

**Humans Are The Drug And We Are Addicted To Humanity**

**  
**

Surprisingly, it had been Bonecrusher who noticed first. He never really gave a damn about the things happening around him, unless it concerned him. Otherwise, this would've never gotten his attention. But, since Starcream had been calling every slagging Decepticon on every free channel, it was kind of hard to miss the F-22 jet flying low on a residential area. Especially when said jet appeared to be landing near the house where Megatron's killer lived.

Now that his attention was captured, Bonecrusher stayed still watching as the male's progenitor, designation Judy Witwicky, ran out of the house to meet his _'esteemed'_ superior officer. He watched them greet, the organic appearing to be happy over seeing Starscream again. Her happiness reminded him of Megatron's happiness right before shooting Starscream with his fusion cannon. Of course, the human would not shoot him. And Starscream… well, well, well… The jet was being friendly to the human. He watched closely the other mech's movements and he would've rolled his optics if he hadn't been on his alt. mode. What did the little fleshy things had that made them so irresistible once you met them?

Before his fight with the Prime he could've cared less what the pests wanted. His best memories in this slagging planet were of him killing the worthless meatbags. He would never be able to say he wouldn't do it again, but that little organic femme that went under the designation of Mikaela… She was something different. He was still trying to locate the exact moment she ceased to be a worthless insect and became a delicate looking femme in his optics. He figured it was the moment he realized she had fixed him instead of leaving him to offline permanently and wanted nothing in return for that. He knew that was the moment she became tolerable in his hate-filled processor. Or was it when he realized she wasn't expecting him to change and become a flesh loving Autobot weakling because he owed her his life. He watched as his leader showed off his holo to the Witwicky femme and couldn't help but be curious as to how that happened? How had the, now undisputed, Decepticon Leader got addicted to humanity?

An addiction… Humans were drugs to the Cybertronians. That was what Mikaela had become to him. What the oblivious glitch that killed Megatron was to Bumblebee. What the blonde hacker wannabe was to Prime. What the Lennox femme was to Ironhide. And what the glitch's main creator was to Starscream. They got under their armors and firewalls until all you could think of was them. He knew his femme was capable of getting him to do almost anything. Was almost sure the others would do the same to keep their addictions happy. Anything for another smile. Anything for another touch. Anything to hear them talk. Did he regret promising his organic drug that he'll stop fighting? Of course not... Humans might be addictive, but they only lived so long.


	8. Traitor

**Disclaimer:** As always, Transformers don't belong to me. Perfect World is a real MMORPG and I don't own it either. I don't even own the idea of Transformers MMO, it belongs to Macx ('Play Time', go check it out) and I got permission to play with the idea.

_**Strange Alliances**_

__

"PRIME!" – The voice of his Weapon Specialist bellowed, making him cringe. – "WHAT THE SLAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He barely had time to minimize the window on his computer, when the black Topkick barged into the room, finger pointed at him in an accusatory manner. – "Thought I would never catch you, you little slagger!"

"Ironhide, explain yourself right this instant." – The leader of the Autobots spoke, eyes narrowed and voice calm yet firm.

"Explain! Prime, the one that has to explain something here it's you!' – The Topkick continued, still pointing at him. Prime suspected he'd been found and tried to placate his old friend.

"It's only a game, Ironhide. Scorponok can't do anything else these days."

Optimus Prime almost cringed again at the glare his Weapon Specialist sent him. Ironhide's voice was cold and calculating– "Prime, what about Scorponok and the game?"

Awkward silence now filled the room; broken only when Prime uttered just one word. – "Clawrock."

"The leader of your guild? What does the little slagger has to do with…" – The old mech sighed, intakes hissing as he let the air out. An angry rumble coming out of him as he remembered what exactly he came to say– "Optimus, are you telling me that you joined Scorponok's guild and helped him take my territory?"

"It's Maximotor's territory now, 'Hide." – The Autobot leader replied, quite proud of the victory his guild had over Ironhide's.

The Topkick rumbled again, cannons whirring as he tried to calm himself. – "This is the last time I play Perfect World with you, traitor."


	9. Bad touch

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed since the last chapter. They are still not mine and I still don't make money from this.

**Warnings:** human/mech(holo) sex

**A/N: **Written through Judy's POV. If Starscream seems OOc it's all her romantic fault. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and as always tell me of my mistakes and I will fix them.

**A Bad Touch to Make Me Love Again**

His touch burned her and at the same time made her ache for more. She shouldn't be doing this. She should step away from him and leave. Hell, she should've never even talked to him in the first place. But instead, she found herself kissing him back with urgency.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She had certainly not planned it and she was certain he hadn't even considered the possibility of it happening. He just looked so tempting… How could she resist when coupled to the handsome features he picked for his holoform was the fact that his complete disregard for anything human sometimes made him act way past the line of what was proper.

He broke the kiss first and she felt pride swell in her chest as she looked at him. He looked almost dazed, mesmerized in her. He lifted a hand and gently touched her face, and she inwardly smiled smugly. He was trembling slightly… She made him tremble. True, this was technically the hologram's first time and she was no blushing virgin, but it had been a long time since she felt this powerful… this feminine.

The dazed look disappeared and he grinned that malicious little grin of his. The one she saw whenever he talked about the good old days where he could kill anyone that got in his way. She licked her lips in anticipation. This was wrong. This was impossible. And by God could he kiss…

She felt his hands going down to cup her breast and she moaned. He wasn't trembling anymore. Her sound made something in him snap, because he was suddenly everywhere. Making her crazy with pleasure and making her his even more completely than any other man had made her.

Not even when it was over and she was laying on her bed, his flickering holoform beside her, did she regret it. She gazed at him through hooded eyes. He was still panting, and she wondered why he did that, when it wasn't needed. The realism of the way he did things sometimes surprised her. His holoform stopped flickering and now lay beside her as solid as the man that was supposed to be in his place was. She smiled at him nervously. She didn't regret it, but what about him?

She smiled wider when he reached for her, pulling her closer to his human disguise, a contented mechanical sound escaped him and she chuckled. He glared at her, but she ignored it. If he were truly mad, he would've left already. Instead, he nuzzled her neck and bit her shoulder gently.

"He will be home soon." – She pointed out, eyes closing as she hugged the naked holoform of the robot she'd fallen in love with.

"The human won't even suspect I was here." – Came his response as he maneuvered her to lay draped on top of him. Who knew he could be so touch sensitive? She fell asleep soon after that, still embracing him. When she woke up, she was wearing her favorite pajamas and Ron was sleeping beside her. For a moment she wondered if it had been a dream, but the dulling ache in her body told her it was true…

Did she regret cheating on her husband? No. Would she do it again? In a heartbeat.


	10. Bad touch A Seeker's POV

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed since the last chapter. They are still not mine and I still don't make money from this.

**Warnings:** human/mech(holo) sex

**A/N: **Written through Starscream's POV. His Ooc-ness is now completely my fault. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and as always tell me of my mistakes and I will fix them.

**A Bad Touch To Make Me Stay**

What the slag had happened? He actually had no idea. One moment he'd been telling her a story about that that time he got stuck in a purple fragging planet and how he escaped from there destroying the natives, the next she had pounced on him. He'd been ready to dispose of her, really. No one attacked the Supreme Decepticon Leader and lived. And Primus wasn't it good to say that… Supreme Decepticon Leader…

He hated to admit that she surprised him. Here he was, contemplating on the best way to kill her for her betrayal and horribly sloppy attack on his holoform out of all things, when he finally realized what exactly she was doing.

The organic act was called kissing. Organics had such messy ways to perform almost every activity. Kissing was… something to be studied more thoroughly. The mechanics of it where disgusting. The act in itself did not look healthy. The actual performance was rather enjoyable. It had been an interesting find…

Dainty little fragile fleshy hands traveled along his back as they continued kissing. The Internet was an amazing fountain of knowledge in this area. Most of what he found was contradicting, but he wasn't expecting anything less from this miserable excuse of a sentient race. So this was their way to reproduce… Ugh. He was bored enough to visit a squishy almost regularly, but he wasn't that bored.

And then she did something. What it had been, he wasn't sure right now, but he'll know soon enough. And instead of pushing her away, he'd pulled her closer to him. Slag their holoforms and the need to make them as realistic as possible, but Primus above whatever she was doing with her hands was making him reconsider leaving. It felt good and he hadn't had a hard cycle long interface in so long… This was the best next thing available to him right now.

He pulled apart, debating whether to leave or stay. She was looking at him oddly; her hands now idle on his bare chest and tracing the myriad of scars that adorned his holoform.

Why the slag was he stopping? It wasn't as if he right now had a line of mechs and femmes throwing their interface ports at him. They first had to reach this slagging diminutive dust ball first.

He went back into the Internet, reading information too fast for human technology to detect him. He felt his disgust towards the flesh natives grow as the information was gathered and processed. He couldn't stop his current form from shaking in disgust as he touched her face to make her stop looking at him like that. For a race that prided on being civilized their reproduction habits left much to be desired… Still, it said the act was pleasurable and relaxing. He might need both right now, especially when her touch was driving the holoform's sensors crazy with sensory data.

He left the Internet, willing to give this a chance. He had nothing better to do after all, at least until more Decepticons arrived. He experimentally trailed his hands across her body. One hand tentatively touching her breasts… The way the flesh moved caught his attention. He definitely had to study this more deeply was his last thought as he registered the sounds she made.

At the end of it all, he was tempted to just let the holoform disappear and recharge peacefully. Something stopped him though. His impromptu research had made him realize that his squishy would not take kindly to him leaving. He did not really care for her feelings, but she'd proven to be a good entertainment when he grew bored of being alone and waiting for the others to arrive. Besides, their previous activities had proven to be very relaxing and extremely worth repeating if only for the sensory overload only. Who knew holoforms could be this much fun?

The slagging thing registered the cold on the room and he pulled the squishy femme's body closer to him. She made the perfect blanket. She was warmer than the flimsy cloth they covered themselves with for recharge.

"He will be home soon" – Her voice broke the silence and he suppressed a sigh at the termination of his newfound relaxation.

"The human won't even suspect I was here." – He told her in his usual smug and arrogant tone. She didn't dare question him and soon she fell into recharge.

He stayed there for a few minutes letting everything he'd done finally sink in into his processor. What the slag had he done? Why did he stay? What was he still doing here? With a growl, he stepped away from her. Holoform disappearing and materializing at the foot of her bed. He didn't bother with clothing because he didn't really see the point in wearing it. Useless pieces of cloth that hindered your movement more than it offered protection. He cocked his head to the side. He couldn't leave her without wearing something. Her useless life partner might suspect something if he did.

And so, without thinking why the thought of someone that wasn't him looking at her made him frown, he located some suitable clothing and proceeded to put them on her. Satisfied, he let the holoform disappear and soon a jet flew above the quiet residential area.

Interfacing with a squishy… He'd truly sunk low. Would he do it again? Why not? He could come up with a list of experiments to try on her the next time it happened. He was bored and she was his only source of entertainment on this planet anyways.


	11. my bad

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed. They are not mine.

**A/N:** Thanks to my only review of this chapter. Do you still like this or should I just wrap this one up? Like always, tell me of my mistakes so I can fix them.

_**Breaking the News**_

She was just staring down at him, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Bonecrusher had the fleeting thought that she looked better angry but he had the suspicion that she was angry at him. Funny, he was a hundred percent sure he hasn't done a thing to warrant her anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" – The strain in her voice confirmed his suspicion. He activated his holoform, appearing before her in all his enormous and muscled glory. He'd learned early on that the holoform was extremely useful to calm her down whenever she appeared to be mad at him. Pheromones. A mech could learn to love them.

"How? I don't even know what you're talking about, femme." – His voice rumbled and he saw her sigh and flick a hair out of her face.

"I'm talking about the 'side effects' of using your holoform." – She replied deadpan. Her eyes getting narrower by the second.

"Something happened?" – He asked, remembering that the Autobot medic was supposed to see her today. She'd been strangely sick for longer than even he believed normal for the squishy race. And that was saying a lot. The humans were a sickly lot most of the time.

"You could say that." – Was her only reply and she bit her lip, looking down and away from him and his holoform.

He was sure he felt his spark sinking as he waited for the bad news he was sure she was going to deliver. Humans were plagued by incurable diseases all the time…

"I'm… Well, Ratchet said…" – She took a deep breath and turned to look at him in the eye. – "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"What?" – He asked dumbly. Here he was expecting her to say she got something from interfacing with him… like radiation or something… Instead, he was being told that he, Bonecrusher, had fathered a sparkling. A human sparkling. Holy Matrix! A hybrid human and Cybertronian sparkling! Just slag him now…

* * *

Ratchet was surprised to receive a call coming from Mikaela's phone number. He got the call and the human's voice filled the room. 

"Ratchet?"

"Yes, Mikaela?"

"I think it's better if you go take a look at the entrance gate."

"Why?"

"I think I broke Crusher."

"How?"

"I told him and he just fell over."

"Fell over?"

"I know, I know! My bad. Next time I get pregnant by a giant not so evil alien robot again I'll be more tactful."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"Oh, fuck off, Ratchet."


	12. Traitor 2 Mikaela's turn

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Make no money from it.

**Warnings:**Besides ooc? Written through Mikaela's POV and is actually set before all the other fics of this pairing happen.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers. I think I won't wrap this one up for the time being. I'm having too much fun writing it to end it right now. I just hope you are having as much fun reading it too. Anyways, as always, mistakes will be fixed as soon as they are pointed out to me. And this one must have mistakes, I am almost falling asleep on the keyboard and might have missed many horribly.

_**Murdering Conscience**_

Her body shook as she silently cried. She had run to the bathroom and locked herself there. She was afraid to go out now. She had failed them. And through her actions she not only lost the best thing to have ever happened to her, but she lost the one person in the entire world that had truly believed in her.

But what was she supposed to do? Let him die? She was a survivor, a fighter, not a murderer. And letting the remains of the armored vehicle be scrapped when she knew what it really was had no other name than murder. She had been surprised to see that particular evil robot. She thought it had died and been thrown into the ocean along with the others. She'd wondered if the others knew about this.

She remembered her dad had looked at her funny when she placed a hand on the now familiar symbol. Decepticon. There was a slight movement under her palm. She couldn't do this. She couldn't kill him.

She remembered looking at her father and asking him for ownership of the vehicle. He had looked at her like she was crazy, but when she said she had to see if she could fix it he had given it to her to do as she pleased. He never doubted that she could fix it. Dad always had so much faith in her…

She sobbed harder this time. They had given her father back to her. He now owned his own junk yard. A decent job. All thanks to them. And she had gone and done this. What an ungrateful little bitch she turned out to be! Wouldn't her mother be proud now?

But once she saved him from certain death, leaving him in his current condition would've killed him. Slower and much more painful, but he would've died. She couldn't have that. She had brought Jazz back, with a lot of help from Ratchet… But, surely she could do something at least ease the pain.

It had taken her months where only the sound of the machinery inside of him where the only thing that told her she hadn't killed him. Her knowledge of car mechanics had always being kept up to date, but her knowledge of alien robots was very limited. She spent more time trying to figure out how more than half the pieces worked than in repairs. They were several very slow and morally conflicting months, but she'd done it. He woke up!

She was still unsure why she was still alive, but she wasn't going to question it. The only reason he'd stayed was because he was still too damaged to transform into a robot. The months passed even more slowly with him complaining about her slow work.

She'd been so sure he would leave as soon as that was over. She'd never been so wrong. The military vehicle remained with her. Why? She had no idea.

In fact, the jerk had decided to use those holograms the Autobots used when dealing with humans. At least he now could help do the chores around the house while she worked. He wasn't so bad when you got to know him and his moods. He never liked anything except annoying her to the point of actually contemplating murder… or at least berating herself for saving him.

He wasn't supposed to visit. She'd worked so hard to keep him away from home. To keep him from knowing and telling the others. How was she supposed to know that he'd decided to surprise her?

She let out a bitter laugh, tears streaming down her face. He'd come. He'd seen. He told her exactly what she suspected he'd say. His disappointed look was etched in her mind. He had believed in her and she'd shown him that the others had always been right. She wasn't worth it.

There was a knock on the door, more like a pounding that almost tore the door down, but she ignored it. He was the last person… thing… she wanted to see. It was all his fault.

"Oy! Squishy? I know you're there!" – He called from outside the room. She just got up and stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a pretty-looking but worm infested fruit. She will show him.

"Femme, I'm going in and if you've killed yourself I'll be really angry." – He said again. His loud voice taking her away from her thoughts.

"No! Don't! I'm fine. I'm going out now." – She replied, forcing some cheer out. The last thing she needed was to see the door being broken down by the insufferable robot.

"Whatever. Just get out of there now." – Heavy footsteps could be heard as he walked away.

He was right. She needed to get out and face the consequences. She saved him. She fixed him. She'd be damned if she let them fry him again. She took one last glance at the mirror before walking away and out of the bathroom. She had to talk to Sam and the Autobots before anything else happened.

And if they listened, she hoped everything turned out alright. If they didn't… Well she'd been born alone and will likely spend the rest of her days like this. It didn't matter to her anyways, she was a survivor and will continue being one for the rest of her life. She didn't need anyone else but herself. It didn't matter how painful and lonely that sounded.


	13. Fighting

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed. I still don't own them.

**A/N:** Set after Sam finds about Mikaela repairing Bonecrusher. It's more serious than what I think the series has ever been, but it's set before all the funny crack starts happening.

**_One Chance to the Devil for the Sake of the Angels_**

"So you used the knowledge we gave to repair him?" - He asked. In that tone of voice that said he was disappointed in her.

"Can you honestly tell me that I would've done good by letting him die?" – She replied. Trying as hard as she could to not let her voice betray her emotions. She wasn't here for herself. She was here for Bonecrusher.

"You should have called us, Mikaela. We would have taken care of the situation." – He said and she noticed he avoided answering her question. Her blood ran cold at what that meant.

"You would've let him die?" – She asked, half horrified although she knew she shouldn't be. Her uncle had been a 'crazy' veteran whose stories had given her nightmares back when she was little.

"I cannot answer that question Mikaela for I do not have all the facts to arrive to a satisfactory way of action from my part. I can only tell you this. No Autobot enjoy the senseless killing of our brethren. Death is no part of the Autobot cause." – His voice was calm as he tried to calm her down. She couldn't do that, no matter how soothing his voice was. His words were not really calming her down.

"Like hell it isn't! Or did I imagined the death of the tank and the helicopter? Should I head out and tell Jazz that we had a collective hallucination about him being ripped in two? Don't tell me death has no part in what you believe in when I've already watched you kill each other for it." – She almost screamed at him. She watched him shift, and she could've sworn she was making him uncomfortable. Well, good for him. He deserved it.

"They are not truly dead." – He told her softly with a hint of guilt. – "Ratchet made sure they wouldn't die before they were contained in the Laurentian Abyss. They just had their motor functions and weapons disabled"

"Oh my God! You… you threw them there alive?" – She exclaimed trying to imagine what would happen to her if she was left in a dark and cold room without the ability to move. She would go insane, that's what she would do.

"Is something wrong?" – He asked, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Wrong? Oh, no. Nothing wrong here. I just learned that the guys I thought were dead are not really dead but rotting away paralyzed in the cold waters of some trench. I'm peachy." – She declared, hoping he would get her sarcasm. By the way he sighed and rubbed his forehead she guessed he got her sarcasm loud and clear.

"Mikaela. I understand this must be very difficult for you to understand. I could not give the order to kill them. Not if they could be saved. As I said earlier, death is not a part of the Autobot way. But, what was I supposed to do with them? Let them go to do as they pleased? They are Decepticons, Mikaela. They do not care for this planet or its inhabitants. We let them go and they will destroy it without a second thought. They had to be detained."

She looked at him. Really look at him Beyond the soothing voice and intimidating yet comforting presence. Beyond that sense of safety he seemed to exude unconsciously. She could see his discomfort… His dislike for what they'd done. Yet, she knew he didn't regret doing it. He was a soldier after all… No. He was their commander after all. Somehow she got the distinct impression that throwing a couple of Decepticons in a trench was not one of the most difficult decisions he ever had to make.

"Fine. I get it. Decepticons are bad and will not hesitate to kill us all." – She started, flicking a hair out of her face and looking up at him. – "But this is not my war and I could not watch him die. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it.

There was a silence as the two stared at each other. Mikaela was not surprised that it was her that looked away first. – "At least… At least give him a chance."

"A chance is all he needs to kill you, Mikaela." – He told her and she closed her eyes. She knew that. Every day she was reminded of it.

"I know that, but…" – She looked back up at him. – "I took that chance when I decided to fix him up."

"Let's hope, for your sake, that he continues his good behavior." – And she smiled at him while laughing inwardly at the words 'good behavior' been used while talking about Bonecrusher as she left the room feeling quite proud of herself. Sure she was still the human traitor that fixed Decepticons, but she would not see her Bonecrusher destroyed or thrown in with the rest of his buddies to the bottom of the sea. Not when she spent so many time putting him back together. Besides, she was already used to his presence around the house.

Optimus watched her go silently. She was still so young. He truly hoped that Bonecrusher didn't destroy the innocence she still carried. And maybe… just maybe… He wanted to believe that the Decepticons could change. That maybe... just maybe... They could all learn to live in harmony again. Because maybe… just maybe… He was tired of giving the orders to either kill or imprison them forever.


	14. Picnic

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just do this for the fun.

_'thoughts'_

**Picnic**

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. It was perfect. They were both in the park, sitting on a blanket. One of those with the red and white squares pattern. Well, she was sitting on the blanket. He was too big to fit there, but he was still beside her. She reached for a sandwich and a soda for herself, feeling slightly bad at not having anything for him.

"Are you okay? You're staring at the food like there is something truly worth observing there." – He said and she laughed. No. She giggled at the silver colored giant.

"Silly. I was just thinking." – She replied, while unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

The mech stared at her. – "Thinking? That's never a good thing." – He deadpan. Too bad Judy could see the twinkle in those red eyes of him. She swatted on his clawed fingers in mock anger.

"I never see you complain about my ideas when we're having sex, Megatron" – She said and he laughed.

"MOM!" – The horrified voice of her son reached her ears and she turned.

It was her son alright. He was carrying the things for a picnic too. Beside him, a young boy almost his age dresses in yellow and black waved nervously.

"Oh, hello Sammy, Bumblebee. Want to join us?" – She replied happily watching as Megatron patted the spot beside him. Well, more like poked it because his hand was just too big.

"Uh… you know what. You can stay there with him and we'll go over there. Just… don't tell Mikaela, please mom." – Her son begged, dragging the other away. Poor thing was so scared of her telling Mikaela her son had suddenly discovered he was gay for his car.

"Go have fun, sweetie. But use protection!" – She called after him. Beside her, Megatron laughed. While Sam screamed something at her about keeping quiet and wishing he had a normal mother. Not like she cared. She absolutely loved pushing his buttons.

"You know what would be more fun?" – The mech asked and she turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Eating you." – He said and to her horror, he grabbed her. His clawed hands hurting her. She tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't. She turned to scream for her son to get out and run before it came for him too.But Sam was too busy learning the art of kissing a hologram. A boy hologram. They looked so cute together! And suddenly she wasn't in the park anymore, but staring at the ceiling of her room.

"What the…" – She asked softly, as she sat in her bed. Beside her, Ron was snoring loudly. She blinked, trying to get the remnants of her dream away from her mind. She stared at the clock. It was three in the morning.

_'Weird dream' _– She thought, trying to make sense of it as she laid back down to sleep.

_'Guess this is the last time I eat cheesecake before going to bed.'_


	15. Angels Interlude: Blackness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

**Warnings: **Ooc-ness?

**A/N:** Thanks to all the people that reviewed. This one is like a continuation of chapter 13. The idea came from it and the pairing generator had nothing to do with it. That's the reason this is an interlude. Tell me what you think of this one, cause I'm not sure if it turned out good. Like always, tell me of my mistakes and I will fix them.

(Line)

**Time after Mission City - ** Blackout is not aware of this though.

(Line)

_**Falling from Heaven into Hell**_

* * *

**One year after Mission City**

* * *

There was nothing but blackness. All around him... Everywhere… Surrounding him, choking him, chilling him… At times the thought that the blackness was inside him as well came to his processor. And every time the thought came to him, he felt sick. If he could've he would've shuddered or, better yet, run the slag away from the blackness before it finished consuming him. But he couldn't move and no amount of trying had worked.

* * *

**One year and six months after Mission City**

* * *

Maybe the blackness had swallowed him already. Did he even had a body anymore? He wanted to think he did… He needed to believe he still did. Because with a body it was possible to escape this place. And he will escape. It was only a matter of time… But he'd been here for so long. Unmoving in the blackest world he'd ever encountered… And he wanted to scream and shout to at least have something to listen to, but his voice modulator wasn't cooperating. Not that it mattered, since he had the suspicion that his audials weren't working either. It just wasn't possi… It wasn't normal for any place to be as silent as wherever he was stuck in.

* * *

**Six months after Mission City**

* * *

What a great way to fall from grace… After all the power he'd held. After all the lives he took. After all the battles and the hardships this is where he ended up. Not once in his long life had he doubted his choices… his actions. He'd been loyal to his cause… To his one true leader. Not once did he hesitate when following his orders. But now it was so hard to cling to what he once had… What he once was… Or had it been all just his processor playing tricks on him?

Was this his punishment? In the beginning he'd believed that was the case. No… That wasn't what he thought of when he appeared here. He thought that the Autobots had captured him and imprisoned him. But time passed and the blackness grew. He still had something to amuse himself with. A time keeper… A lovely set of symbols that told him how long he'd been trapped here. Or maybe he was dreaming he had it… Now he wasn't so sure…

* * *

**Nine months after Mission City**

* * *

Something told him he wasn't one to have a big imagination so maybe he hadn't imagined the time keeper… chronometer was what it was called… Not that it mattered now. The thing had been flickering on and off for cycles… was that how the time was called? Cycle? Who named time anyways? But it wasn't important to know that now because his time… his chronometer was disappearing. The blackness surely was devouring it.

* * *

**Nine months and two weeks after Mission City**

* * *

It was when his only way to count time flickered for one last time that he felt horror for the first time in a very long time. Because, let's face it, no Autobot would dare cut a mech from everything for so long. And he felt fear. Because he couldn't move, speak, hear, feel… Because he didn't knew where he was but his last memory was of looking down at a tiny little organic native before it shot him. He guessed that the legends had been right and not everyone was welcomed into the Matrix because this was the Pit… Or that's what he thought back then too. Back when the chronometer began failing… That had been a long time ago.

* * *

**One year and four months after Mission City**

* * *

His memories weren't real. They couldn't be. All he'd known since waking up was blackness, numbness and silence. Silence that choked him when he tried to scream. Silence that chilled him when his audials sent ghosts of remembered screams because it was actually true when someone said that true silence was loud. Numbness that, could he move, would have him tearing his own plating just to have him feel anything… Even if it was pain… Much better if it was pain, because to feel pain you had to be alive first. And he desperately wanted to be alive. And the blackness that mocked him; told him all of his memories weren't true. Reminded him that there was nothing outside of it because it ate everything it touched.

* * *

**Two years after Mission City**

* * *

A jumble of memories that no longer made sense to him. A metal planet flourishing with life one day only to die in a second. Spilled energon. The darkness of space, that was not truly black if you'd tasted true blackness. Screams. Countless planets with countless organisms. Unending battles. Some sentient and some not. All of them dead. Strength. A leader he followed blindly. Power. A partner he had to take care of. Tyranny. Maybe they had made sense to him once… But he doubted it…

He understood a long time ago that he'd always been the blackness… That he'd always lived in silence… That he never could feel. But when his last memories, the last vestiges of a dream about a life he never had, came back to him. The image of sand from a place long ago forgotten. And the ghostly sound of rotors that brought back the memories of power and strength. The sound of rotors that told him he once had been something beside the blackness, despite his processor telling him there was nothing beside the blackness.

And it was in those moments that he wished… He actually wished… For his existence to disappear, like his chronometer disappeared a long… so very long, time ago.


	16. The Thing

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.

**A/N: **I'm halfway done with a request when I suddenly need to write this. Wouldn't leave me alone until it got done. Now to finish that request! Like always tell me of my mistakes and I'll fix them.**  
**

_**Things and Milk Equals Hatred**_

"This is the most ridiculous thing you've done in a while. And that's saying something you know." – The medic drawled from where he was sitting and looking quite unimpressed at the mech looming nearby.

"Shut up, Autobot. You're not going anywhere." – The Decepticon growled as he stretched to his full height, trying to intimidate the medic.

Ratchet felt like mimicking the human reflex called yawning to show how bored he was at the Con's show. Really, if he'd wanted to see a mech doing his 'my weaponry and height are better than yours' routine he would've gone to see Ironhide. Instead, he analyzed the inhibitor claws before turning his optics back to the Con.

"How in Primus' slagging name did you get your claws on this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Autobot?" – Bonecrusher replied, trying not to sound dejected at Ratchet's complete disregard of him. He used to be threatening, what went wrong?

"I have a designation, Bonecrusher. And though I know your processor ain't what it used to be, I'm sure recalling something as simple as how to properly address me isn't a problem for you." – The rescue vehicle answered flatly before adding, - "Unless I am overestimating your processor's speed."

"Will you shut up!" – The Constructicon roared. – "I am not letting you out of this place until that… thing… is over and done with!"

And now Ratchet gave the Decepticon his full attention. -"Thing?"

"Yes. Thing. The thing." – The military vehicle answered while gesturing vaguely and Ratchet regretted being tied up and unable to hit the Decepticon for wasting his time with a guessing game.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Will you stop acting like a sparkling and release me? I see no point on keeping me here, unless you're malfunctioning." – The Autobot medic went silent and Bonecrusher could feel the medical scanners going over his body. – "And since you are not. You have exactly two breems to let me go before I slag you back to Cybertron."

"Not so long ago you wouldn't have been so fragging mouthy, Autobot." – Bonecrusher told the medic as he slid over to him, his scoop arm twitching. The Con looked pissed as Ratchet shrugged the words away.

"Not long ago you wouldn't had touched a squishy if your live depended on it. " – The medic drawled staring at the Decepticon in the optics. – "Now who's the proud papa?"

Ratchet watched with morbid fascination as the Decepticon's optics lit up with fury. He had the sudden thought that he would probably die, but couldn't really make himself feel bad about it. But instead of being mauled by the insane brute, he was rewarded with yet another roar of dominance before the Constructicon fragging skated out of there.

Mikaela's voice reached him. – "Crusher? Where are you going?"

He heard the sound of a transformation sequence and Mikaela's scream. - "Don't forget to get some milk when you get back."

To his defense, Ratchet tried very hard to not laugh. The image of Bonecrusher in robot form trying to get milk was just too pathetically amusing. Bonecrusher's angry engine roared until he couldn't hear it anymore. The sound alone set the medic on a giggle fit. Pit, if he'd known the Decepticons were so slagging amusing he would've considered joining its ranks if only for the entertainment. Who would've known the Decepticons were truly… what was the human word… jesters… no… fools! That was the word!

The sound of human footsteps was getting closer to him and Ratchet composed himself as much as he could while still being tied down. He watched as Mikaela entered Bonecrusher's workshop, her eyes widening when she saw him.

"Ratchet? Oh my God!" – She ran to his side and the medic felt bad at the look of horror that crossed her face. Humans had so many expressions, they sometimes had trouble reading them all, but her face was now so similar to countless other faces he'd seen before. It screamed betrayal and Ratchet couldn't help but feel pity for her.

He might not know if this latest stunt of the Con had been done to start the fight or simply because whatever madness he was infected with was just getting worse. The human child tugged at the inhibitor claws and Ratchet mimicked a sigh. She wouldn't be able to open them.

"What did he do? Why?" – She kept muttering and the medic could see her vitals rising up with each unsuccessful tug on his restraints. He frowned displeased, all amusement and pity gone. She should know better than to get this agitated with her condition. Bonecrusher should know better too. He had some medical knowledge and this was pretty basic for every carbon based planet they had encountered.

"Will you calm down. I am perfectly fine." – He told her, unable to pick her up or do anything else to support his claim.

"But he… he… why?" – She asked finally and he wondered how many mechs had uttered that same question after trusting a Decepticon.

"I have no idea. He keeps saying something about a thing. Personally, I believe it is time to put him down with the rest of his kind. Now go and call Optimus, this is getting uncomfortable." – He was never one to hold his tongue and he wasn't going to start now. She chose her partner knowing this was a possibility.

Her reaction however stunned him. She didn't cry. She didn't jumped to defend him in denial of what is clear to the optics. She laughed. She fragging laughed.

Maybe they were both insane. That would answer a lot of questions.

"And what is so funny Mikaela?" – He all but growled at her.

"The thing." – She replied between giggles.

"What the slag do I look to you? A telepath? What the slag is this thing you both keep talking about." – He roared in a good representation of Bonecrusher's earlier roars. Mikaela, though, seemed completely unperturbed with all the roaring. She was clearly used to it by now.

"That's how he calls the pregnancy. The thing." – She sighed and took a seat beside his foot. – "I can't get him to call it anything else. Mom is seriously annoyed with him and I can't explain to her that my older boyfriend is really a giant alien robot that has a slight aversion to organic processes."

"You let your creator meet him?" – He asked incredulously. Humans! And he thought she was smarter than some of the other humans.

"Mom insited. Don't worry, for once the hate is reciprocated." – She replied a hint of a smile on her face. Maybe if he weren't tied down he wouldn't feel so angry at her and the Decepticon.

He watched in silence as she called Optimus on her cell. He kept replaying the conversation between him and Bonecrusher and Mikeala's words. In almost no time Optimus and Ironhide arrived and got him out of the Primus' thrice be damned inhibitor claws. The Weapons Specialist taking them to add to his collection.

Ratchet knew the other two were hesitant to leave her alone for Bonecrusher to find. The medic though, had finally realized the Con's purpose of capturing him. A fact that had him wondering if he was spending too much time among Decepticons. He was starting to know their processing patterns.

Without missing a beat, he transformed. The holographic image he selected waiving at the human he actually considered a student, despite her bad choice in partners.

"Tell Crusher that he doesn't need a personal medic near you all the time. Organics get pregnant all the time anyways. Oh, and that I expect a detailed description of the store's reaction to a military vehicle parked to buy milk." – He winked at her and revved his engine.

The others transformed and followed their medic out and back to the base. Mikaela was still giggling when Bonecrusher returned. The hologram shoved a gallon of milk in her hands before disappearing and he stayed outside through the night sulking.


	17. Second Chances

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N: **Happens after her talk with Optimus in Chapter 13 (A Chance to the Devil). Thanks to all the people that reviewed, I love you guys so much. Like always, tell me of my mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

She stared at the closed door while trying to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing. This really shouldn't be so hard. She already had a talk with Optimus… A very enlightening talk with Optimus. Talking to Sam was really supposed to be easier. At least Sam wasn't thirty feet taller than her.

She huffed, annoyed at herself, shifting her weight before turning around and hurrying back to her new moped. She could talk to him tomorrow after a good night of hitting her head into a wall. She felt like she was running from Sam and the feeling made her feel disgusted with herself.

The sound of the door behind her opening reached her ears, along with Sam's voice. – "Mikaela wait!"

"How did…" – She began, only to be interrupted by the horn of a car. Bumblebee. She shook her head, how silly of her to think she could sneak pass him when he was in the garage. – "Nevermind. I should've known."

She cursed her inability to turn and face him, not even when he stood beside her and touched her arm. She didn't regret her choices but he wouldn't understand them. She felt him get closer to her, the dread coiling in her stomach making her feel sick when she noticed he hasn't spoken a word to her.

"Kaela?" – It was too soft and hesitant for Sam and she flinched. She really hurt him… - "Come inside. We can talk in my room or something."

She followed him in silence, smiling sadly as he went back to get her some water. Silly Sam and his manners. His mom really must be proud of him. He was one of the sweetest boys she'd ever met. Everything would've been so much easier if only…

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She knew better than to act this way! This wasn't her hiding some facts to her friends because it would help her fit in and forget the mess that was her life. Well not anymore at least and she had to get that through her head.

"I know I said water but mom made some lemonade and I remembered how much you loved it so I thought…" – Sam's entrance was interrupted by two simple words.

"I'm sorry."

The boy stopped, glass in hand, to stare at her. This time, Mikaela stared right back at him. Sam raked his fingers through his hair and gave her the glass, sitting beside her on the bed. She drank from it in silence, waiting for him to say something… anything.

"Why?" – Short and sweet. A simple question that broke Mikaela's heart. – "I thought we were friends and now it turns out you're not even on the same team as me."

She stared into the half empty glass and shrugged. – "I'd like to think you would've done the same as I did, Sam." – Turning her head a little bit to look at his face. – "I saved a life."

"You saved a Decepticon. Do you remember what Decepticons are?" – Sam's voice rose a little in disbelief. – "They're the bad guys! The evil guys. The ones that want to kill us all."

"And that gives me the right to let him die?" – She countered, raising her voice defensively.

"He would've left you to rot if your positions were reversed. Besides, you saw how he killed all those people in that bus. He deserved whatever he got." – Sam said, crossing his arms. Mikaela could see the conviction in his eyes. He truly believed in what he was saying. She couldn't blame him. Not when she still had nightmares of that day.

"I can't believe you just said that. Don't you believe in second chances?" – She asked, eyes searching him. – "Don't you believe people can change? War's an ugly business but the All Spark was destroyed. They can stop fighting now. Maybe he's different…"

Sam's sudden snort interrupted her. – "Change? He's a giant robot that's been killing and destroying stuff for who knows how long! I don't think he'll be too inclined to change because a tiny breakable human repaired him and told him to."

Mikaela hated the memories Sam's words brought up. Memories of her mother explaining that they were moving to Tranquility because her father was not changing and she didn't want her little girl in jail too. Memories of the judge saying that she was just as incorrigible as her father and will probably end in jail when she grew up. Memories of family members talking in hushed voices about her father the car thief and what a pity it was that he never changed his ways even though her mother had tried to help him get out of the business. Hushed voices that always continued wondering when she will fall behind her father's footsteps. After all, Mikaela had been caught with him while he stole cars. Surely she was as bad as him… as incorrigible.

And she had believed him until she met Sam. At the beginning he made her feel like she was truly special for who she was. And even though it didn't work out, the time with him taught her that she was so much more than just her father's daughter. He had believed in her and now…

She couldn't stay in Sam's room. She wanted out and she wanted out now. She stood up, hurrying out the door. Away from Sam and the memories. Stopping only once to look back at her once boyfriend. He was sweet, but so naïve.

"The world is not black and white, Sam, it's grey." – She forced the words out of her mouth. – "And you know, I'd rather hand a second chance and see my help refused than never giving a second chance and live in 'what ifs'. " – And with that she left the room, head held high.

She knew she didn't really solve anything with Sam, but right now she didn't care if he still viewed her as a Decepticon sympathizer. Besides, she had more important things to do. Like verify that she still had a home left standing. She wouldn't put it past Bonecrusher to just blow the place up to see what her reaction might be. For a robot so intent on convincing her that he hated everything, he seemed fascinated on the physical displays of emotion or 'disgusting and unnatural movements of organic facial plates'. Mikaela found herself chuckling as she got on her moped. Problems aside, taking care of the Decepticon was sometimes hilarious.


	18. Lost

**Disclaimer: **Do not own and I think the Universe is happy that I don't.

**Warnings: **Silly and pointless MMPORG Perfect World interaction.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! As always, tell me what needs to be fixed and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

"message typing"

_**Questionable Alliances**_

Optimus Prime stared at the screen in shock. There was no way that what he'd just seen was possible. Yet, the corpse on the screen said it all… They just lost the war.

A message from Ironhide on the screen shook his processor back in action. - "Who's laughing now, Prime?"

Simple and sweet. Optimus couldn't help the frown and the irritated sigh. Scorponok was not going to be happy over this loss. He quickly sent a reply to Ironhide. - "Enjoy it while you can, old friend. This is not over."

He could hear Ironhide laughing next door as he revived his female werefox and headed to buy better armor and weapons. Maybe he should get a stronger pet to fight for him.

"What happened, Dolly?" - The leader of his guild, and the one he didn't wanted to see chose that moment to teleport to where he was. Prime frowned as he quickly bought the new armor and was dismayed to find he needed to do the pointless item gathering to be able to get a new pet.

"MIRV beat my aft. Maximotor lost the war. Help me get some items?" - Prime replied and quickly accepted the join party request.

"Sure. Have an idea to defeat your weapon's specialist. Discuss it while helping you," - Scorponok replied and Prime had to admit he was already looking forward to kicking Ironhide's aft again.

"What is it?" - Prime began while his werefox killed a few easy monsters on the way.

"Barricade is still captive, yes? No plans on sending him down with others, right?"

Prime stared at the screen before replying with a quick - "He's not going underwater any time soon."

"Good. He's a human. Level sixty. Good for guild. Yes?"

Prime stared, faceplates moving slowly until he was smiling. Oh, Ironhide wouldn't know what hit him. - "Very good for the guild."

"Good. Sending invite. He can join party too. Want?"

"The more the merrier. I can get this done faster and we can start getting the money to pay for another war." - Prime replied and blinked twice at the name that appeared on their party.

"Dolly? Scorponok, who the slag is this?" - Came the message from Barricade.

"Optimus Prime, Cade." - Scorponok wrote back. - "Can't talk. Fuzz silly name too."

* * *

_In case anyone wanted to know:_

_Maximotor _- name of Scorponok's guild

_Clawrock_ - Scorponok's winger elf character

_Dolly _- Optimus Prime's werefox character. They are all female, plus a dolly is a part of a trailer that can be attached to a truck

_MIRV _- Ironhide's werebeast character. A MIRV is the name of an actual nuclear missile that breaks off in smaller missiles and hit different targets.

_Fuzz _- Barricade's human character. Fuzz is a slang term for police.


	19. Club

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N:** A two in one update. It shows that I've had some free time. XD

_**Female Talk and Revelations**_

Aside from that one meeting with the Secretary of Defense shortly after the battle in Mission City the two girls had barely interacted. It wasn't that they hadn't liked each other, but that they had very different lifestyles and occupations. While Mikaela was still studying and enjoying her last years as a teenager, Maggie had been busy with her work in DC with the RAND Corporation. It didn't help that she and Glen were Keller's personal analysts whenever there was a hint of Cybertronian involvement.

Now, the two women found themselves alone in Ratchet's medbay. The medic overheard Mikaela asking Optimus about the status of his relationship with the blonde analyst. Ratchet had proceeded to raise hell and demand that the human be brought to the base so he could perform a thorough check up. He also made it quite clear he was going to explain to the Australian the side effects of mating with their holoforms. He refused to have another Mikaela situation on his hands.

Of course, the green mech was allowed to give his check up and had pronounced her healthy. But when it came the time to explain, Bumblebee called him away saying Ironhide encountered some trouble with his cannons and Ratchet left the woman alone to find the irritating, gun happy maniac. Mikaela walked in shortly after that, and now they were staring at each other. Or Maggie was doing the staring and Mikaela was fidgetting.

"How far are you?" - Maggie asked, finally braking the silence.

"Twenty weeks, if Ratchet's right." - The brunette said, placing a hair behind her ear and sitting on one of the human sized medical beds Ratchet bullied the military into donating. - "And he's never wrong." - She finished with a shrug and a smile.

The Aussie couldn't help but smile back at her, specially with how cute the small belly looked on her. She had been so worried when Optimus had commented that she had started a relationship with a Decepticon. Bonecrusher had only served as a thorn on everyone's side since he was repaired and she couldn't help but feel relieved that the young woman had finally seen reason.

"Who's the lucky father?" - She couldn't help but ask her. She was hoping to hear she went back with Sam. That boy had loved her deeply.

"Bonecrusher. I thought you knew I was with him." - Was the reply and Mikaela had to laugh at the blonde's reaction.

Maggie's eyes had gone wide. Could it be possible? No, she had to be joking. He was an alien robot for God's sake!

"I take it Prime didn't tell you it was possible." - Mikaela said, repeating Ratchet's words to her and hiding her amusement when Maggie shook her head almost mechanically. Maggie looked shell shocked and Mikaela almost felt pity for her.

"It… He's… Oh, God I need to sit down." - Maggie said and Mikaela chuckled.

"You're already sitting. Look, I still don't understand how it happened but it did. They call it a side effect, so I'm thinking it isn't really something all holoforms do, but I can be mistaken." - Mikaela began speaking trying to get the analyst to calm down. Ratchet would have a fit if he entered now and found out she literally broke the mind of Optimus' girlfriend. - "That's why they called you here. To make sure you were okay and tell you about it."

Mikaela watched Maggie blanched. - "You mean I…" - The blonde shook her head. - "I can't be. I got work. I can't leave it now!"

Mikaela looked away and tried not to think about her own future. - "Look, they probably know some way to stop it from happening. Just ask him and be thankful you didn't find out it could happen after you got pregnant." - She wasn't bitter about it, but she wouldn't have minded having some sort of knowledge of the possibility.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Maggie got some control over her panic and realized what Mikaela meant when she said she should feel grateful for getting warned about it. She watched the brunette get lost in thought and suddenly had no idea what to say.

"What are you doing here?" - Came the gruff voice of a man Maggie had never seen. Tall and muscular with a ridiculous mustache and dressed as a construction worker. She was going to ask him who he was when Mikaela spoke.

"This is a private meeting of the mech lovers club." - She giggled when he rolled his eyes. - "I wanted to talked to Ratchet about my trouble breathing. I think he said it was going to happen eventually, but I wanna make sure. Now be a good daddy and bring me some strawberries."

Maggie's eyes widened when she realized who the man was. And she watched fascinated as Bonecrusher frowned angrily, one hand touching her belly in what should've been a loving caress but was more likely some sort of scanner, kissed the young woman and stormed out of the room. Stopping at the entrance to turn and look at Mikaela with what Maggie could describe as mischief.

"Someone's missing in your little club thing, _my dear_." - Mikaela shot him a curious glance and Magie had to admit she wanted to know as well. She always thought Bumblebee was way to protective of Sam…

"Starscream's mating with the creator of Megatron's killer." - He said before disappearing, not before enjoying the horrified faces of both women and saving the image in his memory banks. He laughed all the way to the store and back.


	20. Hungry

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Never thought I'd do it, but please if you like it review. I'd really like to know how I'm doing so far. Like always, tell me of any mistakes you see and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

_**Mission Impossible**_

Mikaela walked slowly through the base while humming the Mission Impossible theme. She had a soft smile on her lips and every time she arrived at a corner she would press her back on the wall peered at the next hallway before continuing to walk. It was silly, but she was a woman with a mission going through a silly mood.

She looked at the room and stopped. She could hear someone moving but no cannons. Good. She could go in without having the wrath of Ratchet after her. Starting to hum again, she practically skipped inside the training room.

Ironhide stopped tinkering with his cannons to look at the human. The brunette just smiled wider and waved.

"Hey!"

Ironhide grunted, optics focusing back on his cannons. - "Thought the doctor said this area was off limits to you in your condition." - He commented.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. - "No one's using it right now. I don't see a problem with me being here."

"If you say so." - The black mech replied without even bothering to look at her.

Mikaela watched him tinker with his right cannon in complete silence. Once he seemed satisfied with whatever he'd done, he put the tools aside and finally placed his attention on her.

"What do you want?" - He asked and she stopped rubbing her belly and just blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"There must be a reason you're here." - The Topkick said, eyeing the girl closely. Mikaela found herself wondering how it was that they saw human beings. Probably like small pets and wasn't that a neat idea considering who she was exchanging body fluids with… or holofluids… or whatever the hell they used.

Ironhide's face was suddenly very close to her and she took an involuntary step back. She wasn't afraid of them but sometimes she felt like the kid in Jurassic Park when she was looking at the T-Rex's eye. The Weapon's Specialist straightened up, still waiting for her to speak.

"Well…" - She began and gave him her most sweet and innocent look. - "I'm sorta hungry and I was wondering…"

"No." - He said and Mikaela frowned.

"No?" - She asked incredulously.

"Do I have an echo? I said no."

"That's not fair!" - She cried out. Her silly mood evaporating and tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

Ironhide's optics brightened and he quickly transformed. His door opening for her and somehow managing to look beckoning.

Mikaela's tears vanished almost instantly and she hopped in the car without a thought.

"Where do you want to go?" - Came Ironhide's voice inside the cabin and Mikaela shrugged.

"How about Burger King? I want hamburgers so badly." - She asked excitedly and almost squealed in joy when Ironhide left the base without a word.

If Ironhide had only waited five more minutes, he would've gotten the message from Ratchet saying that, no matter what she said, under no circumstances Mikaela was allowed to eat fast food.


	21. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait. I'm also slowly fixing the previous chapters. I got to chapter 6.

* * *

**A Promise to you and a promise to myself**

Mikaela wondered if there was an easy way to say 'I know you're having an affair with an evil giant alien robot because my arguably less evil giant alien robot told me so.' The girl knew this meeting was going to be extremely awkward and, if anyone ever learned of it, dangerous. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know why exactly she needed to have this conversation. She vaguely hoped for Maggie to be here with her, but the analyst had to return to Washington for her job and she doubted the Australian would be of much help.

She didn't know what sleeping with the enemy felt like… What seeing past the Autobot's ideals (that was all the humans knew about them) and actually looking at the other side was like. What falling in love with one of them meant…

No, Maggie couldn't sympathize with them.

The dark-haired girl sighed and knocked on the door. Shuffling her feet nervously as she heard the approaching footsteps. For a second she was reminded of the time she came to talk to Sam after everyone found out she had repaired Bonecrusher. Back then she would've never imagined she would fall in love with the Decepticon she was defending, let alone that she would have a conversation with her ex-boyfriend's mother about her very own Decepticon lover.

Her hand unconsciously rubbed her belly as she bit her lip and the door opened.

"Mikaela! Sweety, how nice to see you," Judy cried happily, ushering the nervous girl inside, "My, look how big you've gotten! How far along are you, sweetie?"

Mikaela smiled as she found herself being led to the couch. A pang of envy towards Sam took over her. If only her mother had been this happy for her…

"Twenty four weeks."

"Oh, dear, you're almost six months pregnant!" Judy said, rubbing Mikaela's belly.

The teenager was still unsure how she felt about that particular gesture, but she decided that Mrs. Witwicky could be allowed to do it.

God knows her mother wasn't going to and Mikaela was selfish enough to admit that she would enjoy the motherly attention for as long as she could get it.

"Is it moving already?"

"You have no idea," Mikaela laughed, momentarily forgetting the reason she had come to talk to the older woman, "Sometimes I think this baby's practicing gymnastics or something."

Judy laughed and whispered to her, in a secretive tone, "I remember thinking that Sam would be born ready to join the circus with the amount of somersaults and flips he did while in my belly."

Judy let out a contented sigh, "Oh, my God, I totally forgot to get you something, darling."

"No, don't worry! This isn't going to take much t…" Mikaela stopped talking, watching the woman disappear inside the kitchen.

She could hear the woman moving things in the kitchen and she couldn't help but look around the room. There were several pictures of the Witwicky family and the happy faces that looked back at her reminded the teenager of what she came here to do.

Her eyes stayed on an older picture. A wedding picture. Ron and Judy looked so young… so in love… There were no other words to describe the emotion that was captured in that photo. The kind of love that every girl dreamed of. Looking at it, Mikaela was tempted to believe Bonecrusher had been lying to her.

Only… Bonecrusher didn't lie. He got his laughs by making the people around him aware of the truth as he sees it. The more shocking the truth; the more hilarious it was for him. It was one of the things she loved about him. She always knew where she stood with him. He never tried to impress her.

She wasn't stupid enough to believe he couldn't lie. She knew he _chose_ not to lie. Probably because he preferred tearing limbs and beating the others to death with them rather than crafting lies to destroy those he hated. As he would say; where's the fun in that? Besides…

"Here you go!" Judy proclaimed, startling Mikaela away from her thoughts. The woman placed a tray with sandwiches and juice for them.

"Eat up! You're eating for two now."

The dark haired girl smiled and grabbed a sandwich. Judy watched her, taking a small sip from her glass. Mikaela couldn't help but look back at the photo.

"You look so happy in that picture."

Judy blinked, eyes straying to where Mikaela was looking. The teenager watched as the older woman smiled sadly, "We loved each other so much back then."

"Bonecrusher knows," she said and she watched as the older woman placed her glass down, hands shaking slightly.

"He told me."

Silence followed her words. Mikaela wished for inspiration to strike, but it was Judy that broke the silence.

"Does Sam know?"

Mikaela had never heard such a broken tone before.

"No. Only me and Maggie know"

"Maggie?"

"She works in Washington. She was in the whole Sector Seven, Mission City thing. We met her there."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I… I don't…" Mikaela hesitated, her heart going to the sad woman in front of her.

What was she doing here? Besides confirming Crusher's words, what did she wish to accomplish with this meeting? Judy's secret love affair with a Decepticon wasn't her problem. It wasn't up to her to spill the woman's secrets.

"Please don't tell him," Judy pleaded, "I know I should be the one to do it, but I haven't quite figured out _how_ I'm going to."

"I won't tell him anything. Promise."

Judy's bright smile made her wish she never had to break that promise.

"I… I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Witwicky," Mikaela replied, daring to continue eating the food the other woman had made for her, "I'll take these sandwiches as a bribe for my silence."

"I can show you how to make them," Judy offered, but Mikaela shook her head.

"Nah. They won't taste as good. You're an awesome cook," she told her as she finished eating and drinking her now slightly warm juice.

"So," Mikaela started, giving in to her curiosity, "Crusher says you're dating his superior officer."

"Superior? Oh, Starscream." she said, as if suddenly realizing who exactly she was having a relationship with, "Well, there's no point in denying it now, is there? But that's not what you want to ask me," the woman finished, giving her a knowing look.

"Well…"

"I'm having an affair, Mikaela," Judy began, "His other… peculiarities… Well, they're not as important as that, I guess," she finished with a shrug.

Mikaela couldn't help but wonder at the woman's logic. How could she say that being an alien robot… The Commander of an entire enemy army of giant alien robots was not as important as her affair?

But before she could ask that, Mikaela took the moment to think back if she truly thought any different with her own relationship. Was Starscream any different from Bonecrusher? She couldn't hide behind the idea that Crusher had been following orders. He wasn't afraid of voicing how much he enjoyed… still enjoys…

Better not think about that right now. Besides, Crusher had promised to not destroy her planet. She knew better than to ask for anything else.

"What happened with Ron?" she finally asked and Judy sighed sadly, eyes straying to one of the many photos in the room.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"I hope you believe me when I say that I loved him. I loved him so much, Mikaela," the woman trailed off, probably lost in her memories, "And then he changed… We changed and I was too comfortable with him to notice that… that every day I loved him a little less."

She gave Mikaela a long look, "It's not completely true, you know. It's not over when you stop talking to each other. Ron and I talk all the time and…" she sighed again, "it's when you stop listening to what the other is saying."

"And Starscream listens?" she hoped she didn't sound as judgmental as she thought it sounded.

"Does your boyfriend listen?" Judy asked her back.

"He won't show it, but he does listen," Mikaela smiled, "He says he hates it when I start talking about useless stuff."

"Starscream just gives me this look that says 'why are you telling me this crap?' He'll still be able to recite everything I've told him if I asked him to."

"Recorders!" Mikaela exclaimed with a smirk, "Gotta love the perks of dating a robot."

Judy laughed and changed the conversation back to the baby. Apparently, she had been dying to tell her a few recommendations. They debated the benefits of people believing the sty-in-the-lie myth and later tried to convince Mikaela to give up her cat.

And it was then that Mikaela had a realization. They were both with Decepticons and they were happy. Sure, Mikaela had to deal with her ongoing studies and unplanned motherhood. Judy had to deal with an illicit affair and a broken marriage. But they were both truly happy.

She now knew why she came to see Sam's mother.

All this time she had, deep down, thought that Bonecrusher had been a fluke. That she somehow managed to sort of erase some of the 'evil' programming when she repaired him. She loved him… She wouldn't fall in love with him if he was the evil monster the Decepticons were supposed to be. Yet here she was, looking at one of the sweetest women she'd ever met in her life (even with the odd comment or two) and she finally realized she'd been the one wrong…

They were both good and bad. Like everyone else. There had never been any fluke.

She now had all the proof she needed to start her campaign to convince the Autobots to get the Decepticons out of the ocean. She vowed to do everything in her power to do it. She only hoped she could keep her promise to Judy too.


End file.
